the son he never knew existed
by artsigirl16
Summary: what if merlin never found out that any of his children survived? nemo is born not knowing were his family is so he is taken in my jamie. then two years later he sets out on an adventure to find out about whether or not his father is alive and where he is
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Summary What if Merlin didn't realize that any of his children survived?  
  
Dream/ flashback  
  
Merlin awoke with a horrible headache not realizing what occurred the night before. When suddenly the memory of the events that took place the night before returned to him making him feel even worse. He exited his home with the slightest trickle of hope that his wife and 400 kids might still be alive. He swam down to where he had last seen his wife rush to save their children. But upon arriving at the area he saw nothing. A feeling of utter loneliness came over him when he realized that he was all alone in world with what he believed to be no hope.  
  
But little did he now that he actually had one surviving child who he had simply not noticed because his egg had blended in with the rocks. When Nemo (still his name though his father didn't know he existed so he didn't name him.) opened his eyes for the first time he looked around wondering where his family was. He left his birthplace to begin his search "mom" "dad", he shouted but he received no reply. I wonder where they could be he said. *Two years has passed* Nemo woke as usual to the sound of Jamie (a octopus who found Nemo crying for his parents who know takes care of him) calling. It was time to start another day he rushed to say good morning to Jamie and eat his breakfast. He wasn't completely awake until Jamie greeted him asking the same question she asked him every morning. "So what did you dream about", she questioned, "Oh the usual I dreamed that my father woke up to look for me but didn't see me and swam away," he replied. "Again sugar", she responded, "that's the third time this week." "I know I just get the feeling that he's out there and he needs me and he's losing hope". "Sugar, how do you even know you have a father when I found you I didn't see him around I hate to burst your bubble but for all we know he could be dead". "I guess I don't technically now that he's alive but I just have this feeling that sounds crazy doesn't it". "No sugar it doesn't and if finding your father be he dead or alive is what you need then go ahead and look for him."  
  
With that Nemo went out in search of his father his only guide being his dreams.  
  
Be kind when reviewing this is my first story. Find out in the next chapter will he find his father easily or will he encounter some bumps along the way who knows not even I do. 


	2. Merlin’s misery

Merlin's misery  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sry I forgot to do first chapter Disclaimer :I don't own any of the characters Walt Disney does. Before I start I would like to thank Anastasia Who for her review. Merlin woke up as he usually did all alone and wondering what the world had against him. But you can't blame him for being sad because he had lost all he had in the world to be happy about. As he swam across his home on the way to his bathroom he turned on the fish report (sort of like the news but for fish) to see what the weather would be like. As he started to brush his teeth while looking at a photo of his recent wife and thinking to himself "Oh how I miss her I wish she was her right now". His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise coming from the TV. He finished brushing his teeth and sat down on his new coral coach to watch the noise. The fish anchor said," hello, I'm Freddie the flounder here with today's breaking news it seems that there is a traffic jam on route FISH 05 unless you want to spend several hours getting to know the inside of your car better this is Freddie the fish signing of." However, Merlin wasn't really watch the noise he was more distracted with the fish he saw swimming behind Fred that looked just like him and when he saw this fish he got this weird feeling like he new him. Sry this chapter is so short but I decided to cut it of so that I could start on chapter 3 which will be about the beginning of Nemo's journey to find his father. 


	3. nemo's adventure begins

Nemo's adventure begins Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own finding nemo nothing has changed. Before I begin I would like to thank Ashlee12 for her review.  
  
Nemo was swimming along thinking of where to begin his search for his father when he saw a fish anchor from channel F1 action news and a feeling of hope came over him that maybe his father was watching. So nemo swam back and forth staying in the background where he believed he could be seen, hoping that if his father was watching that he would see him and recognize him as his soon. But when the anchor finished his broadcast nemo felt that what he'd done was silly because there thousands of clownfish in the ocean how could his father even if he had been watching pick him out from all the rest.  
  
Meanwhile, marlin was examining the fish he had just seen on the news in his mind. He was trying to recall every detail because he had a feeling that he might have seen that fish somewhere before only if it was just in his dreams. But shortly after this thought came across his mind so did another one this one not so happy. He thought himself "you poor fish you are so blinded by the fact that you want a son that you would think any clown fish could be him when in fact you don't even have a son." After this thought came into his head he once again became the sad fish that he had been for the past to years. He decided to go to his favorite restaurant "The Rainbow Fish".  
  
Meanwhile, nemo decided to look for a job at restaurant that way he could meet all of the fish with out seeming gilly (like nosey but for fish because they don't have noses I don't think). When he saw "The Rainbow Fish" he decided to apply for a job there. So he went to the counter and asked if they had any jobs open. The fish at the counter was a catfish when nemo saw him he asked him if there where any available jobs he replied, "sure, you can start now because were swamped". "Ok, and thank you," nemo responded. So nemo got a water proof pen and pad and went to serve his first customer who just so happened to be a clown fish just like him. (In case, you were wondering yes it is his father but he doesn't know that). When he saw that he was serving a fellow clownfish he decided to start up a conversation to figure out if he was his father. So he swam up to marlin and asked," may I take your order"? Marlin looked at him as if he was about to cry but then said, "Yeah, I'll take the algae-shrimp combo please." "Right away sir". Nemo had planned to question the fish but when he saw how sad he was he decided it would be best not to pester him. Twenty minutes later nemo returned with Marlin's order. Marlin quickly ate it and then returned home to wallow in his miser but before he left he gave nemo a large tip.  
  
Marlin's POV (point of view)  
  
Upon arriving at "The Rainbow Fish" he sat down and proceeded to browse the menu as he waited for his waiter to come take his order. When he saw that his waiter was a clown fish like he wanted to yell out "son" but when remembered his earlier thought on the matter he sadly yet hastily stopped himself. Since his waiter was a clownfish he left him a large tip even if it wasn't his soon (so he thought). But now as he looked back on the event he felt quite dumb for leaving the waiter such a big tip. This chapter was my longest but most informative so I hope you like it. I will probably write chapter 4 tomorrow if I don't have too much homework. Btw (by the way) please review. 


	4. Nemo's big tip

I decided to write chapter 4 because school was canceled for a snow day. Oh and thank you Ashlee12 for your review. Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo sadly hey don't laugh at me. We'll here it goes. Chapter 4 Nemo's Big Tip  
  
When Nemo returned to the table that his father (though he still doesn't know it was him) was sitting at he noticed that he had left leaving him a very large tip of 100 gulples (same as 100 dollars). After the shock of receiving such a large tip on his first day from his first customer wore off he went to his boss figuring that it must have been a big mistake. When his boss heard that he had received such a grand reward he informed him that it was no mistake and congratulated him. Then a feeling of guilt over came Nemo because he knew he couldn't accept such a large reward from a man who seemed so depressed. So he asked his boss if he recognized the customer. His boss replied, "Oh, yeah that's Marlin he's in here all the time I can give you his address if you want." "Yeah, could you please." "Sure!" So his boss handed him the address. Nemo thanked him and said that he was going on his lunch break and would return in about an hour. Then Nemo set out to find the house as he got closer he noticed something familiar. It wasn't until he passed by the cave he was born in that he realized this was his home meaning that his first customer must have been his father. After that thought sunk in he speed to the front door and rang the fin (means doorbell). When Marlin came to the front door he saw his waiter from earlier that day and before he could say anything Nemo hugged him and called him, "Father." Now marlin being quiet confused removed Nemo's fins from his waist put him back outside and said, "I'm not your father" and shut the door in his face.  
  
Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but you'll survive your tough. The next chapter will be the last one and don't worry it will have a happy ending. Please review I am begging you (artsigirl16 gets down on her knees and gives you her best said puppy face.) 


	5. the happy ending

Sry I haven't written in a while I have been really busy with school and homework but anyway here it is the final chapter The happy ending Chapter five  
  
"But you have to be nemo", whined. Both scared and a little offended that not only had his father not raised him but also that now he was completely ignoring the fact that there he was. After two years, standing in his door step showing his love for him and all his father could do was push him out the door claiming he wasn't his son.  
  
"I not your father", he repeated. Not only trying to convince Nemo but also trying to convince himself. "I can't be", he continued.  
  
"But you are, this is were I was born in that very cave over there so you have to be my father."  
  
These words had finally convinced Marlin that he was a father and all he could do was float there repeating over and over to himself in disbelief "I'm a father."  
  
"Yeah you are and you are not just any father you are mine"  
  
This being said marlin swam over to his son and hugged him for what seemed like forever and although before they had had so many questions to ask each other they realized with that hug that the answers didn't matter the only thing that mattered was that they had found each other.  
  
The End  
  
Well that is the end of my first story I hope you liked it and please don't forget to check out my other stories and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES IT REALLY MEANT A LOT TO ME. 


End file.
